


Banished Daughters of Eve

by sarken



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Denialfic, Fueled by Alcohol And Rage, Gen, Post-Episode: s06e09 Conspiracy Theory Part 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: See notes due to spoilers.





	Banished Daughters of Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Death and resurrection.

Brenda is waiting in the alley in a silver sedan when Sharon slips out a back exit of the hospital, service weapon in hand. Every part of her is shaking as she gets into the car. 

Brenda pulls out as soon as the door is closed. Probably doesn't want her to have second thoughts. 

"You all right?" she asks, eyes on the road. 

Sharon means to laugh, but it comes out a sob. "I _died_ , Brenda. My heart stopped. For the second time in a week. No, I'm not okay." She leans her head back and wills the tears not to leak out of her eyes. "My family thinks I'm dead." 

Brenda doesn't say anything, but in the rearview mirror, she glances at Sharon. 

"I'm gonna be sick," Sharon says, and Brenda pulls over quick. She dings someone's Honda when she flings open the door and throws up on the street. 

Brenda's hand rests on her back. "It's the only way." 

Sharon wipes her mouth, winces as she sits up. Her chest aches from Sanchez's compressions and the weight of what she's done. What she's doing. "Did I say anything?" She doesn't mean to snap. 

Brenda shakes her head. "No." Her voice is quiet, gentle. Like maybe she's the one having doubts. 

Their eyes meet again, no mirror between them, and then they're back on the road. 

_Hail, holy Queen,_ Sharon thinks. Her lips move soundlessly with the words.

Sharon Raydor is dead. Soon, Phillip Stroh will be, too. 


End file.
